Just Run, part 2 :)
by Cerabius
Summary: Thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews! I was a little lost for words in this last part, but I hope it's just as good.


** Continue to my first section, Just Run. (Thanks for all your   
reviews!)  
  
Even with a thick, gray blanket over me, I'm shivering through  
and through. My nose is stuffy from crying, and my eyes hurt. Lisa.  
My mind jumps back to her as soon as I think of something else.  
Lisa has been my best friend since we were in kindergarden.  
I didn't have any friends on the first day, and I felt alone and   
scared. Lisa saw me by myself in the classroom, and she walked   
to me and gave me a red marker.   
"Color me a picture," she said,"of something red. Red's my   
favorite."   
"Red's my favorite, too." I said, looking up to her from the   
floor. Ever since then, we've been inseperable.  
That alone and scared feeling rushed back into me and filled  
my eyes with tears again. I can remember everything we've talked about,  
every note I've given to her and recieved from her. My entire room  
is covered in pictures of just the two of us. Lisa would always make  
a serious face into the camera, or at least try to, but it would   
still turn out funny. My favorite is the picture I took of her at   
my 8th birthday party. I caught her in mid-sneeze. We would just   
look and that picture and laugh for hours.   
So what will happen now? I've never had any other friends  
besides Lisa. And now she's...well, you know. I can't even say it.  
I just can't imagine my life without Lisa. She took such a major part  
in my life. When I got my first boyfriend, she was there. When my   
parents fought in front of me and made me cry, she was there. When  
I had no where else to go, no one else to turn to, she was there.  
My thoughts have been focused around Lisa, and now they jump  
to someone else. That man. That evil, black serpant. How could he do  
this to me? He shot her as if it was nothing. The ear splitting blast  
from the gun didn't even seem to startle him. It's as if he does  
it all the time. It's as if Lisa was just another body, instead of  
a real human with a personality and a life. And a family. What will her  
family say? I hadn't even thought of them. I guess I better go tell   
someone at a front desk to call her parents.  
I get up and walk out of the small office to the front of  
the station. The first person I see is Lisa's older brother, Joseph.  
Jo. He hated being called Joseph. Jo's been away at college. This week  
he was coming up to visit everyone. Especially Lisa, since she's his  
only sister.   
I guess Jo didn't see me. He's crying pretty hard. Maybe I'll  
go talk to him. I drop the blanket to my feet and walk to Jo. His  
shoulders are going up and down, up and down fast from crying. He   
isn't talking, just yelling. I saw his white knuckles pressed against  
his face. Now that I look at him closely, his whole face is white, and  
his arms, and the little bit of ankle showing by his feet. I reached   
to touch his hand and to calm him down. In an instant, I'm in his  
grip getting the juices squeezed out of me.   
"Oh, Sandy, Sandy, thank God you're here. Lisa, my poor Lisa!"  
he wailed into my ear loudly.  
I felt like I wasn't doing enough to comfort him, just sitting  
there getting hugged. I wrapped my arms around his cold body and cryed  
with him. Right in front of everyone, we cryed and moaned until someone  
picked up the gray blanket from the floor and wrapped it around us.  
Through my tears and sniffles, I told him everything.   
Everything from the shopping, to the ugly clothes, to the clerk, the   
yellow slip of paper, and then the man. I didn't even call him a man,   
because he isn't one. He's a child for being so cold and ruthless. So   
that's what I called him. A child.  
I was forced to reciet what happened over a billion and three  
times. A few times to the police, then to the jury , and then  
over and over again to friends, family and detectives. The police made  
a sketch of that...child...and sent it out to every state world wide.  
It's been over a year now since the Happening. That's what I've  
titled that day. What else should I call it? The Day My Life and Lisa's  
Life Was Ruined Forever? The Happening isn't so sad. I only cry a   
little now, like on her birthdays and holidays. But I know, deep down   
inside, she's not gone. She never will be. I have my memories,   
pictures, letters, postcards. She's not gone. She's holding a place   
for me right next to her in Heaven. I know she is. And being grasped   
is her hands is the piece of notebook paper I gave to her a long time   
ago that I put in her coffin. A big, red, lop-sided heart, and   
underneath, the sloppy words, "To Lisa From Sandy. You are my best   
friend forever!"  
  



End file.
